fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Rock the Cradle
Rock the Cradle is episode twenty-six and the finale of season four of Full House. It originally aired on May 3, 1991. Summary Becky is thrilled by the sudden and unexpected news that she is pregnant. She tells everyone except for Jesse. Becky wants to tell him over a romantic dinner, but she can't get Jesse to listen to her because Jesse is obsessed with the fact that he and the Rippers will be going on tour for two months over the summer. When she finally does get him to listen, Jesse is excited about the pregnancy. He is torn between honoring his contract and remaining home with Becky – a dilemma ultimately resolved by, of all people, Michelle. Also, Michelle makes up an invisible friend named Glen, because she misses her friends from preschool. Danny reminds everyone that D.J. had an invisible duck named Norton before making friends with Kimmy, who (along with Stephanie) finds it hilarious. D.J. reminds her family that it was a phase that she eventually grew out of, but her dad says she grew out of it the minute she started becoming friends with Kimmy. In addition, the family plays Pictionary in the living room, and are annoyed by Michelle's multiple guesses of "Big Bird" each time until she has her turn at the board, at which point everyone guesses the obvious. Quotes D.J., Kimmy, Michelle, and Joey are at the dining table. Michelle: Joey, could you please make a sandwich for Glen? Joey: Well, sure. Who's Glen? Michelle: My invisible friend. He's sitting right there to a chair. Danny: bringing... Napkins them on the table and starts to sit in the aforementioned chair. Michelle: Get up! Get up! Get up! ... You sat on Glen. Please be careful. Joey: Hey, Danny, that's no way to treat Michelle's imaginary friend. All right, Glen, I'll just straighten up your tie, and here, let me adjust your sombrero. Michelle: Joey, he moved over there to the empty chair across from her. ... And he's not wearing a "sambrero." Joey: Well, it looked like a "sambero" to me. Danny: Uh, hi, Glen. How you doing? Nice to meet you. to shake Glen's hand Oh-ho-ho! He's got quite a grip! Kimmy: Speaking of grips, you boys better get one. Danny: Hey, it's perfectly normal for young children to have imaginary friends. When D.J. was a kid, she had an imaginary duck named Norton. and Kimmy laugh. D.J.: Hey. Norton was just a phase. I grew out of it. Danny: That's true. She forgot all about Norton when she made friends with Kimmy. Man, I miss that duck. Stephanie: phone rings I'll get it. the telephone Hello? Oh, okay. D.J., it's Norton the duck. Ha, ha, ha, I quack myself up! ---- Danny: Joey, Rebecca is pregnant. Joey: Pregnant?! Becky: Shhh! D.J., Stephanie, Kimmy & Michelle: through the kitchen door, then coming through Pregnant?! Stephanie: Who's pregnant? Joey: Uh, I am his belly out. Michelle: Way to go, Joey! Becky: Girls, I'm gonna have a baby. ---- Joey, Danny, D.J., and Stephanie are in the living room. Stephanie is drawing a "picture charade," and everyone else guesses what she's drawing. Danny: Uh, tire? Michelle: Big bird! D.J.: Cheerio? Michelle: Big bird! D.J.: Michelle, it's not Big Bird. Um, is it a doughnut? Stephanie: Yes, it's a doughnut. Next clue. Michelle: Big bird! Everybody: It's not Big Bird! Michelle: Don't have a cow. Stephanie: That's it! She got it. See, doughnut, half a cow. Don't have a cow. Michelle: I win. My turn! ... I'm done. You'll never guess. Everybody: Big Bird! Michelle: You guys are good at this. ---- Jesse: doesn't know about the baby yet Hey, you guys, I got the greatest news in the world. Joey: We know! Way to go! Jesse: I haven't told you yet. Oh, I guess you can tell by my face. I'm beaming. Joey: We sure can. him on the back Congratulations on your miracle. Jesse: Oh, I wouldn't exactly call it a miracle. I mean, it took a lot of hard work. You know, at the risk of being vain, some natural raw talent, too. frowns. I mean, you know, I've been practicin' for years. Friends' garages, basements covers his daughters' ears, and listen, when the big night comes, I want you all there with me and Becky, screaming and yelling, and... and holding up lighters, and... and chanting, 'Jesse, Jesse, Jesse.' What..? Danny: What are you talking about? Jesse: I'm talking about going on tour with my band. What are you... Becky, having come down the stairs, is trying to tell everyone that she hasn't told Jesse about the baby yet. Jesse looks behind and sees Becky making gestures to everyone... Becky: Boy, oh boy, is my stomach hungry. Uh, honey, would you mind going into the kitchen and getting a nice chunk of beef jerky? Thank you so much, sweetheart; I don't know what I'd do without you. ... talking to the rest of the family, Becky decides to tell him through playing "picture charade". Jesse: ...Okay, uh, cheese, half, ink. Cheese half ink. She's hav-ing... She's having. Becky: Yes! Yes! You got it. Okay, last clue a baby bottle. Jesse: She's having a... She's having a... She's having... a hot dog! Becky: sighs No! Jesse: Well, what? It's clearly a bun with a wiener sticking out, with a happy face. Becky: No, Jess. It's not "she's having a hot dog," it's "she's having a baby." And the 'she' is me. I'm having a baby! Jesse: Oh, you're having a... Did you hear that? She's having a... What? You're having a baby! How did this happen? Well, I know how it happened. Really?! Do you know what this means?! We're having a baby! I'm going to be a father! faints. ---- Danny: Goodnight stars, Goodnight air, Goodnight noises everywhere. Trivia This is the only episode in this season to not have a teaser. Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Season finale episodes Category:Shushing